


Stained

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dimitri's catholic guilt, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Dimitri knows he shouldn't use his crushes things for his selfish needs.He does anyway.Byleth, however, has zero shame in her indulgence.Collaboration with @ouroridae, illustration by her!Edit: I've finished a Part 3 for anyone who requested it! I hope I haven't let you down lolhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26510725
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 32
Kudos: 312
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri didn't feel like a man. Didn't feel worthy of holding that title, even as he awkwardly grew more and more into the tall imposing king he once saw his father as. Raised how he was, there were certain… expectations placed on him. Proper conduct befitting the honor bestowed his name, his family. His future, ordained for him. A privilege, but a curse. But time waits for no one, and so manhood came as it did he hid what he could, not knowing if any of his problems were normal or not and too fearful with his only parent gone to ask another. Amongst other pains and distractions from his goals, he found himself plagued with the very drive he scolded Sylvain for on a near daily basis. That aching need to fulfill basic biological functions, an ever-present annoyance tugging his animal brain in ways his looming family often commented on. He pushed it down best he could. A prince shouldn’t think of such things.

_Hypocrite._

He hated his playboy friend for the flippant disregard he lived his life with, red hair a flash in every corner of the monastery he could chase tail in. That's what he called it sometimes, _chasing tail._ It sounded even more debased than the already shameful idea he had in his head of such things as casual sexual relations. Even the thought of it sent a crawl of unbearable heat up his collar, the idea that a respectable human with her own needs and desires was comparable to a _thing…_ no. For all his ignorance, Dimitri at least knew he couldn't use others in such a manner. The lingering moans and whimpers that filtered out of his friend's open window in summer and into Dimitri’s own just sent the taste of bile rising high in his throat. Knowing that Sylvain held none of the oddly preconceived ideas about his nature as Dimitri did just made him feel even more of an outsider. Though he felt disgust at himself whenever he caved to his bodies needs, at the very least he knew this was the lesser of two evils he could live with.

_Disgusting animal._

Whenever the need aroused itself too strong to ignore, he did the bare minimum to slake the thirst with the deeply intense ache of shame making it a far more awful ordeal than it needed to be... He never had a particular image in mind, but he was a hopeless slave to his dicks whims until it was satisfied and so he satisfied it. This was _the boar,_ unable to control his impulses no matter how he may curse himself for them. Perhaps this was part of it, rubbing himself painfully against his rough dry underclothes until they had been stained by his depravity. Sometimes he cried, either overwhelmed by the head rush or guilty at how weak he was for indulging. Taunting jeers from his dead family sometimes rang hollow through him as he frantically hid the evidence, though nobody would find it in his personal belongings anyway.

_Depraved._

It was happening more frequently these past few months, though, and that frightened him. It was as if his instinct was punishing him for his impropriety, unable to push down the painful ache of need stretching his pants tight as he hid himself as best he could in the front of the classroom. Again and again. Boredom in lectures, or overexertion in tactics drills, or riding horses… but then. He realized no, it wasn't that. It was _who_ he was around. His eye lingered more and more on the subject of his animal brain, and that subject only heightened the shame. But he never degraded her in his mind before today, he respected her far too much. Her soft smile, encouraging words, inquisitive head tilt, bouncing teal waves, tiny waist, soft slope of her _generous_ bust, tightly fitted booty shorts that made him lose it on the spot once when she bent over in practice one day and of course his favorite… the printed floral tights he found himself holding now. 

He swallowed hard, unbelievable as it was he had somehow switched his laundry with hers. Of all the people, his beloved _Professor_ had to be the one whose undesirables he had made off with accidentally. He could hardly believe his luck. Was it luck? Perhaps he was cursed, and this was some cruel test.

_I should return these. She wouldn't appreciate me keeping them just because I admire her._

_"Oh… but you far more than admire her, you fool."_ Glenn's haughty mockery echoed hollow.

_"We know you too well, disgusting boy. Just as impulsive as your father…"_ Patricia scoffed. 

_I should… I should. I have to return them now. Before I…_

_How could she know, though? Perhaps I just… forgot to check it upon returning for a day or two?_

_"Dimitri… you really are a selfish boar. This distraction won't make you happy."_

_It does take the edge off, though. I won't do anything to her, just by… holding her…_

And his greedy hands gripped Byleth's tights with the delicate patterning that was normally stretched over her lovely pale thighs, painting their barely concealed strength in a softly feminine allure that belied their true force… He held it close, imagining for just a second what they would feel like if she were wearing them here instead. Wrapped around his head. Spread on either side of his legs... In the privacy of his own room, surely he could… he could….

_I could smell it?_

He paused. Brought it to his nose. Swallowing hard, he realized. 

_These are still dirty. I knew I should not have tempted fate..._

His breath ran ragged, furiously digging his nose into the crotch of her sweaty tights with her frilly… blue… underwear still stuck inside. Forcing his eyes shut, his shaky hands greedily sucked in all he could as if he could summon her in the flesh with will alone. 

_Goddess… I…_

_"Do not beg the goddess for salvation, you animal. This was all your selfish doing, while all we can do is sit and watch as our only hope for peace degrades himself to thoughts of his teacher."_

Father.

_I'm sorry. I know I'm a failure. But I cannot avenge you if I cannot focus and… besides. She could never love me. It's safe._

As safe as getting roused with the stolen laundry of your mentor could be, at any rate. His heart thundered in his chest, sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbing his rough hand over the edges of her unmentionables before realizing it was far too hot. Shirt and pants ripped off in a fury, he now couldn't very well hide the growing problem he had worked himself into with his foolish desire, biting his lip as he drew her discarded top from the pile as well. The cutout on her bust that highlighted her soft chest… the… lingering soft smell on it that could only be _her._ His eyes shut in a whimper, grasping at it and feeling he was back in training with her firm grasp guiding him. The warmth of her skin against his own was almost real now, the scent of amber and musk and some gentle flower he only knew in passing at the small of her neck the one time she had hugged him. 

_"That's fantastic, Dimitri. You're a fast learner."_

He knew he shouldn't. But his family was quieter now, lost in fantasy as he was. What would her firm hand feel like gripping his dick instead? Her commanding, gentle voice, coaxing him through his peak instead? His cock twitched hard, not content in being ignored at the painful stretch of being overly aroused any longer. But at the reminder of his hormones, Dimitri started up in a panic and threw the clothing back in the hamper, pacing furiously.

_NO! No. I can't do this. She would know. Somehow. My body belongs to those who died in Duscur… not.. not selfish whims._

He glared at the offending items on his bed as if they were at fault for his impulsivity. 

_But I won't ever get another opportunity like this, will I? Honestly, what could it hurt?_

Another knot in his core wrenched tight, hearing not his family but his Professor's soothing voice once more.

_"It's fine, Dimitri. Don't worry so much…"_

She was too perfect for him. His body, unable to withstand the need any more, finally caved as he slowly walked back over to the hamper of dirty clothes. Shaky hand, he gingerly picked up her tights once more and flopped onto his bed, curling in on himself against the pile of pillows and closing his eyes to savor her scent. His manhood needed attention, and if he was going to risk this he was going to do it properly. Wrapping her tights around his dominant hand, he yanked his rock hard dick out and delicately rubbed it along his length, imagining her thick thighs were choking his dick in their confines instead of his filthy hand. Stealing a joy he didn't deserve, it didn't take long before the glisten of precum gathered on the tip, sticking to the wad of sweaty clothing as he risked a glance down at his crotch. 

_Beast._

Would she be disgusted if she knew? Would she get him kicked out for violating her things without permission? Or would she, instead, feel emboldened to make a move on him as well? His heart pounded in his chest, a sick chuckle rising from somewhere deep within as a shiver ran up his spine at the sensitive head being brushed over the texture of her things. He had never been so turned on in his life, rutting desperately into her clothes as he tried to recall how she sounded when she was winded after a good run, or reassuring him, patting his head gently as he imagined her letting him fuck the gap in her thighs desperate for release. The high of knowing he shouldn't want this just made it sweeter. Shouldn't want _her._

She was too far above him, her cool demeanor, command in battle, reassuring tone echoing in his thoughts as much as the way one cheek dimpled when he managed to please her sufficiently enough to crack a soft smile. He stopped to switch his precious treasure and hold it close and wet his other palm with a heavy exhale, palming hard around his thick length as he worked himself up. Hips bucking into his empty hand, all he could do was wish she was there to pin him to the bed and use him instead. He would be okay with that… 

_Pervert. That’s your teacher._

The wetness of his hand helped a great deal, eyes fluttering shut again as he tightened his grip and inhaled shaky breaths full of her underwear, thirsting for what he could never have like a thirsty animal howling at the moon. Faster he worked up his shaft, whimpering ever so lightly as he tried to stifle the worst of his noises for fear of being found out. A pause to run his thumb around the head gently, pretending it was her tiny mouth taking him instead, all wet and needy as her huge eyes would gaze lovingly up at him. Dimitri’s brow furrowed, shaking at the thought.

_No. That's worse. I feel dirty even thinking of her…_

He wondered what she would feel like against his tongue, holding back her cries as he pleasured her so intensely she would never think of another man again. The smell of her womanhood against his stifled sobs as his toes curled, ignoring his needs to serve his Professor. He was so close.. so close. Something stopped him from peaking, sweat gathering on his brow as his chest thundered from the exertion, grinding into his own grip and wishing it was the Professor's warm confines instead taking him in with a gentle moan… just… just a little more…

And at that very moment, he heard her down the hall. 

"Felix, have you seen Dimitri?"

_Fuck._

Dimitri bit his lip hard in an attempt to quiet himself and evade detection. He choked the tip of his dick painfully tight to catch his breath, hoping that Felix had led her astray as he prayed the prick of sharp pain would banish his foolish needs.

He was not so lucky. There was a knock on his door.

"Dimitri…? Are you here?"

That fear and excitement of her being on the other side of his door, his name on her lips, gripping her stolen items as he rutted like a feral beast humping a tree, it was all too much. He spilled all over his torso despite his efforts, spurts of hot cum on his already sweaty body nearly hitting him in the face with the pent up force of a kid that absolutely should be indulging more than he was, in better ways than he was. Jet after jet rocked through him as he stifled a pleased groan, seeing stars and finally feeling that high of release that normally took him to a few minutes of numb bliss as his cock twitched. But that temporary nirvana was ripped from him as he tried to answer her, voice feverish as he clasped a shaky hand over his mouth. It did little to cover how out of it he sounded.

_What can I even say?? Hello dear Professor, I just accidentally came all over your favorite pair of tights! Please think nothing of it! I am still the perfect angel I present in class!_

“I…? I’m indisposed. Can you come back later?” he squeaked out.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you… can you come by my room in a few minutes then?” She sounded disappointed.

“Sure…” 

He wasn’t sure, but it was all he could do to get her to leave while he was still light headed and trembling from the force of his orgasm. Dimitri held his breath until he heard her soft footsteps leave, releasing that pent up anxiety in a deep huff as he reeled from the terrible timing. Looking down, he had indeed accidentally gotten a bit on the edge of her tights, the unmistakable milky white stain beginning to dry into the black print scolding him for his indecency. 

_"We warned you, boar. This will teach you not to indulge."_

“Fuck…” he whispered to himself, feeling the cooling cum pooling in the divots across his sculpted chest as he ran a hand through his sweaty bangs. The deep creep of shame ruined any excitement he may have gotten otherwise, and now he was at a loss to how he could cover the evidence of his mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it's like, boyfriend shirt time. But he's not your boyfriend, but your oblivious house leader haha

Byleth's brain ticked like a clock, slowly putting together what had happened to lead her to this point with a quizzical head tilt before it hit her. 

_Oh. My laundry must have been switched._ _Unfortunate._

She had wanted to lounge in what should have been her clean pajamas and read the rest of her evening away, but now… she just stood naked by her chair holding some random articles of clothing that weren't hers. Her face fell just the slightest, shoulders deflating in defeat.

_"Oh dear… if you weren't so tired this would be rather funny."_

Byleth shrugged, the smallest of smirks pulling at her lips as she sat there with her arms crossed under her heavy bust. She definitely didn't own any black slacks made for someone six feet tall, that's for sure. 

_It is kind of funny, isn't it, Sothis._

A pause and a sigh, scratching at her head. At least she didn’t feel out of sorts with no clean clothes to replace her sweaty bodysuit from earlier that day, seeing as the sticky heat of summer clung to every pore the second she put anything on. But that didn’t quite solve her current problem.

_Maybe I could return it to the owner. Are they cleaned?_

_"You are so very fond of doing everyone else's dirty work returning lost items, aren't you?"_

The girl in her head plopped her face in her hand before her green braided hair floated aimlessly around her. Byleth stuck her nose near the hamper without thinking, the wave of masculine sweat kicking back hard at her idiocy while she tried to cough away her surprise. It _was_ summer after all, and it was _very decidedly_ not clean. 

_I don't know what I expected. Though I can say, somehow I feel I should know who that smell belongs to? Perhaps it's one of my students._

_"Careful, Byleth. You'll sound like a pervert if you keep talking about how your students_ **_smell_ ** _any longer."_

_Would that get you to leave me alone?_

Dry wit biting back at her friend, she gingerly picked through the pile that was just slightly damp in spots looking for any recognizable features to tell who the mystery mixup belonged to. _Definitely_ a man. She found a blue pajama shirt with a lion on the breast, standard assigned fare for her very class. That helped narrow it down a great deal. 

_“Oohhh, how lucky! It_ **_is_ ** _one from your class!”_

_Lucky? I don’t know about that._

_“Well… you know. This means it might belong to your pet student, does it not?”_

Byleth tossed the sorted items next to the hamper as she continued to dig, not pausing to think that perhaps doing so would be rude. Who knows what she could find, rifling through in a breach of trust like this? She respected their privacy, it’s true. But someone was handling all of this anyway, if not her then someone else. At least if she got it back to it’s proper owner they could label it correctly and not leave one of her own without clean clothes for the week before they recovered their things. Satisfied at that reasoning, she nodded. Was she assuaging the guilt that she was perhaps, just a touch, hoping selfishly that she could learn more about that pet student on the off chance it was his? 

_I don’t know what you’re talking about, friend._

Sothis cackled manically, kicking her bare feet up in protest at the utter hilarity of such words. 

_“Don’t play coy, child! I live in your head!! Do not think I don’t notice you staring at him!”_

Unbidden, the images she was hiding from flashed in her mind, blinking fast knowing that Sothis had already gotten under her skin once more. She would never admit as much, to the friend in her head or otherwise no matter how useless it was to fight. Byleth picked up another article, thinking it was part of the uniform. That would definitely give it away, as they all had individual tastes they tailored them to. Sothis gasped.

_“Well now. You did indeed get truly lucky…”_

_Lucky enough to what?_

The thought was stifled short as she flipped the shirt right side out and realized whose it had to be. The only one who, instead of gold, chose silver heraldry to adorn their uniform with. The armor was snapped free from where it normally stretched over his tight biceps and chest, but it was unmistakably Dimitri’s, crumpled blue cape hiding just below it on the pile covered in some dirt. Her mouth was suddenly very dry, excitement rising despite her best efforts. Her tiny fingers traced the looping patterns on the back, knowing that just a few hours prior it had held the warmth of his broad, strong back supporting it. He held himself to such a proper posture, nearly too uptight sometimes as physical proof of the difference in their life paths and stations whenever she let herself get too carried away. But pride swelled in her chest, as he had been letting his guard down around her more and more despite her deserving or earning none of the vulnerability. 

Just for her. 

She wasn’t quite sure why that fact instilled such joy in her, but her eyelids grew heavy as she heard his voice ring over and over in her head, praising her for the tiniest things and heaping compliments she definitely didn’t deserve as if it could fix her awkward disconnect from the world around her. Dimitri… Dimitri never made a big deal of her oddness. In fact, he seemed to be charmed by it as he paid more mind. Prior to the monastery she had no reason to question her solitary ways but now she just wished for closeness, though she knew not how to ask. It was all his fault. Byleth clutched the shirt tight to her bare chest as if she could absorb his kindness through proxy, but all that left her with was his now soothing smell floating into her consciousness as it enhanced her reminiscing. 

_“I was right. You are a fool for the boy. And you tried to deny me! I see everything you think!”_

_Maybe… I didn’t know until now._

A pout fell across her face, nuzzling his shirt and wishing he was here to fill the space instead with a gentle whine. 

_What does that mean, though?_

_“Well… you are fond of him, no?”_

She nodded, the mixture of sweat and iron and sandalwood comforting her to her core. 

_“Your chest gets tight when you’re around him?”_

She nodded again. 

_Painfully so. I thought I was sick last time it happened._

_“You find yourself staring, wondering just how strong he really is under all those smothering layers?”_

_I_ **_know_ ** _how strong he is. It doesn’t bother me. In fact, I sometimes wish he had reason to use it on me instead._

_“...and? Do what?”_

Byleth frowned, ignoring her prompt to impulsively see how ridiculous she would look as a crown prince, slipping her arms through the sleeves and pulling his top on. It was quite long in the torso and on her arms, refusing to zip past her waist as the rough brush of the fabric on her bare skin peaked her nipples against it. This wouldn’t do. She wanted to wear his things, engulfed in him as much as she possibly could without losing her teaching position. The indulgence was a simple one, and it’s not like he would ever find out. Byleth quickly ripped the iconic uniform off in favor of digging through his dirty pile once more before finding a simple pullover that wasn’t quite sticky with summer and looked suitable for her needs. This one did indeed fit, barely covering her ass as it was but wrapping her curvy form in his hug from earlier that day. 

He clung to her just a touch too long, and she didn’t hug enough people for it to seem out of sorts, but even so… she wished he wouldn’t let go.

_“Are you going to answer me? What would you like him to do with that strength, my dear child?”_

Sothis was soothing, not accusatory. Her hand fell close to Byleth, wishing she could cradle and soothe her conflicted friend as she knew this was simple human nature. Byleth licked her lips, moving to flop onto her bed lazily as she nuzzled her own shoulder and finding that this also smelled like her precious Dimitri. She knew what she wished him to do, but settled for letting her imagination speak for her. Pin her to the bed, his intense eyes gazing into her soul so she wouldn’t have to put to words that which was beyond description. He would know what she wanted, leaning down so his soft bangs would brush over her skin as he kissed her reverently. He would grip her hips, as if to mark her for the world to see proudly, biting at her shoulder. He would want them jealous of him, to win over his cold unfeeling Professor in such a way. He would touch her, telling her she was beautiful again just as he did once while his hand sunk into her chest. Sothis knew without words her unspoken desires.

_“Perhaps you are changing. Does it make you happy?”_

_I just had not accepted that their world was meant for me as well._

She wasn't stupid. If anything, Byleth was far more observant than even those who praised her battle planning seemed to realize. She just hadn't felt this need before now, hadn’t allowed herself the space to realize perhaps those foreign feelings as crushes or love were not in fact beyond her reach. Something in her pulled a smirk from deep within, cuddling further into his too large shirt as she rubbed her legs together. It was so soothing, comforting. After not having many fond memories of her own growing up, to now hold a fondness for what she shouldn't want…

_Father always said I was a late bloomer._

It wasn't shame, per se, but more sadness that haunted her. Dimitri deserved better than a cold monster with an unbeating heart for his queen. Perhaps that was precisely what drew her to him; he was decidedly, deliciously _nothing like her_. He lived his life in reckless absolutes, losing himself to his impulsivity and beautiful bold passion more and more as she got to know him. It excited her more than the perfectly controlled faces that constantly surrounded her, anyway. They all wanted to appease her, hollow platitudes meant to keep her at a safe distance. But even when he couldn't be honest with words, Dimitri’s body gave him away. If her heart could beat, it would beat harder for him. As it stood, though, all she could muster was a thirsty gaze with his back turned, or the way his voice made the hair on her neck stand up when it dropped an octave, or the warmth that now spread through her chest and down her core as she melted into the thought of it. Absently, she fidgeted more, biting her lip and burrowing into the comfort of his smell as she ground her hips into the sheets below.

_“I thought you said you were tired…”_

Sothis overacted a yawn, stretching before reclining in thin air with her hair hanging in front of Byleth. 

_If I touch myself will you leave like last time?_

The ghostly figure rolled her eyes with a groan.

_“FINE. Only if I can mock you for this every time you make googoo eyes at him from now.”_

_See if I care-_

Before she could finish, her friend was gone. Immediately, her mind floated back to those desires, wishing instead of her own tiny hand snaking under his over-sized shirt it was his, large and commanding on her breasts as he groped her sensitive peaks. Tweaking an already hard nipple, she whined. It was so… exciting. New. She liked it a bit too much. Her hands snaked around her torso, imaging the battle worn callouses of his masculine hands softening to not hurt her. But she wanted it to hurt, just a little bit. Wanted a reminder left behind of his passions, wanted him to let go and enjoy himself as well. Exploring further, she delved between her legs with a hum, finding herself already wet just at the mere suggestion of her student laying claim to her body. 

_Googoo eyes… I conceal it just fine. He doesn’t even know._

His fingers would of course feel more stimulating, rubbing over her hardened clit with a clumsy, endearing eagerness. He would ask if it felt good, how she wanted it. She would eagerly tell him as well in turn, guiding him to her needy womanhood, gently brushing between the glistening folds pulsing for him alone. Her other hand busied itself pinching her other nipple, wishing Dimitri could be there to bite at it a bit too voraciously so the next day the bite marks would remain. One finger pressed inside her pussy and she moaned, eyes rolling back. She didn’t care if anyone heard, in all honesty. It wasn’t like she was loud in the first place. Pulse running hot despite her dead heart, fantasizing about his passion made her feel alive in a way she couldn’t define. Byleth would most likely become easily addicted to the sensation of weightless bliss afforded her in these moments alone if she didn’t have to contend with a snoop floating in the corner of her room. She bit her lip as she hit something good in her exploration, sucking a sharp breath of air into his collar and reminding herself that she was indeed hopeless and needy for him. 

_Lucky indeed…_

But not all that lucky in the end. Despite wrenching herself into a tiny curled up ball on her bed, Byleth’s woefully short fingers couldn’t fill the gap between her fantasies and reality as she added another finger to her gentle rubbing, coaxing against the soft walls of her pussy. It was hard to pretend that it was him doing the touching like this, and she well knew that at his size he was probably quite well endowed downstairs as well. Sothis would _kill_ her if she knew she was fantasizing about her house leader’s cock like this, but she just couldn’t help herself. If she wanted him to own her like that, she meant _all_ of her.

_"I apologize. I am not well suited for delicate tasks..."_

His voice rang through her head as she giggled.

_Does that huge, long lance have a double meaning then?_

Distracted, she lost track of what she was doing and wondered if his laundry had other secrets that could perhaps give her some hints as to his inclinations as well. It wasn't like she was above ruthless practicality to get her way, and this wasn't malicious, was it? She dragged it over to the bed, curious what hidden things she might find hidden amongst the perfectly manicured facade he put up. Article after article piled before Byleth's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. The holy artifact. His underwear. 

_Boxer briefs, huh?_

Dark blue and smelling deliciously like him, in a deep dark way she had never gotten the chance to explore. Her cunt twitched in response, wondering how he would react if she surprised him by yanking them down over his muscular ass to gently kiss his manhood, already so eager for her attention. The heavy lingering musk on his most intimate spot made her dizzy with lust finally, degrading into a pile of writhing, grinning mess as she humped her bed, hand finding its way back to where she was before to circle her clit as she jumped at the intensity. 

_"Professor… my dear sweet Professor… you are so good to me…"_

He would whine so sweetly, tender for her when everyone else just saw his power and polish. Crumbling at the softest kiss from her, she could imagine his hot length twitching at her side as the sweat and tang overwhelming her senses came from a warm muscular body instead of his discarded underwear. The thrill of it all, knowing she could never have a prince of all things, even despite his silly reverence for her. Byleth was overwhelmingly soaked from it all, knowing that he would moan sweeter than any symphony as this very scent wafted from his rigid member to her instead. 

Mouth agape, she resumed fingering herself furiously, the wet slick dripping down her core and thighs though she didn't care as she fucked herself as best she could. Three, then four fingers stretching wide, plunging deep in her pussy as her face twisted in concentration. That pleasant high flushing through her was so wonderful she didn't have time to think over her actions, imagining his thick length spearing her in two as his flimsy noble facade was dashed in the face of his precious Professor, willing and wanting just for him. Her swollen, aching cunt spread wide for him to claim, and claim he would, voice muttering praises she could only half understand before she came with a cry, muscles shaking with exertion before she lost herself to the head rush. 

If only she could truly tell him. She wouldn't hesitate, if she had any inkling that perhaps it would be reciprocated. Easing off the pressure, she soothed the aching pulse of orgasm back down as she ran her pruned fingers gently over her folds, having made quite a mess. With a heavy sigh Byleth caught her breath, feeling very pleased with herself. 

_Thank you, Sothis. Now, to get this back before he misses it._

But when she cleaned up and put back on some old but clean clothes that didn't properly fit and were perhaps a touch too tight over her thick curves to bring it back, he refused to answer her knocking. Confused, she just trundled back to her room once more with the heavy basket to wait for him. A short while later his knock finally came on her door. He seemed surprised when she answered. 

"Professor! What did you, um… need from me?"

_Do you mind if we discuss my breach of ethics?_

"Well, my laundry got swapped with yours somehow. I was trying to give it back." she answered.

Stammering for a response, he backed up for some reason, coughing into his hand. That just confused her more, staring calmly as he blushed wildly. 

"I thought that may have been the case, though I didn't look through it to see whose it was! Your um… tights. Were on top. Nobody else has anything like it." 

Quick to refute a claim she hadn't made, it was all she could do but blink back at him blankly. He most definitely had looked through it based on this reaction. She remained stone faced.

"Alright. Well. Here. If you want to bring my laundry back I would appreciate it." 

Thrusting the basket at him, his large hands were altogether too shaky when they brushed over her own in passing while he bowed a bit _too_ deliberately.

"Thank you… I will go grab yours. I'm so sorry for the wait."

Byleth blinked hard when he brought her items back, even more confused than before when he bolted like a flighty deer before waiting for her to answer. Holding up her tights in her room, they had been bothered into a tangled, ripped mess. A heavy sigh left her. He suspected nothing.

_"Perhaps you're not the only naughty one here, my child."_


End file.
